Many of the existing relay apparatus, relay sockets, and/or methods of attachment utilize non-integral attachment hardware, such as washers, spacers, nuts, and screws, and/or tools in order to attach a relay socket to a structure surface and/or to a relay. This may make the assembly process difficult, may require significant installation time, may lead to significant costs due to the attachment hardware and/or tools needed, may lead to significant weight due to the attachment hardware, may result in attachment hardware becoming dislodged and/or needing replacement, and/or may lead to one or more other types of problems. Other existing relay apparatus, relay sockets, and/or methods of attachment may utilize clip-on hinged sockets which may require costly and timely structure surface cutouts.
A relay apparatus, relay socket, and/or method of attachment is needed to decrease one or more problems associated with one or more of the existing relay apparatus, relay sockets, and/or methods of attachment.